Shiar Throndec
Shiar Throndec is a Corellian female. She was raised by drunken parents, which basically means she raised herself on the streets, learning about flying, shooting, and gambling. She discovered she had a natural affinity for anything mechanical. She is highly intelligent, and learned to read and understand binary. She loves building, repairing, and programing droids. Skills and Abilities Being a Corellian, Shiar is naturally a great pilot and deliever all of her own cargo. Someone once said of her skill that she could pilot a bulk cruiser through the eye of a needle without scratching the paint. Shiar is also a lightning fast draw with her two Heavy Blaster Pistols, which she hides under her work vest, which is loaded with any tool she might need to fix anything. She is extremely accurate, but the longer and faster she shoots, the more she looses accuracy. As it turns out, she is a decendant of a Corellian Jedi, whom Rostek Horn hid during the same time he was adopting Nejaa Halcyon's son. But Shiar refuses any training and just attributes her skill to being a Corellian. Life History and personality Shiar made great deal of money gambling. She had built a custom frieghter of the design of the Action VI, only smaller. She named the ship the Luck of Corell and often refers to the ship as her sister. Her Life's motto, "Better to be lucky than good" is painted on the side. Shiar is both. Shiar also started her own company, Throndec Industries, which she currently operates out of Iskaayuma on Rodia and the Wookiee Cube. She sells her own custom creations. Her biggest client is the Free Jedi Order and her friend Brulax Ruso. Shiar favor the look of a tomboyish grease-monkey. She has the Corellian cocky grin and swagger. She rarely calls anyone by their names, but uses nicknames. The Freedom War Shiar was with the Free Jedi Order when Jark Hothar attacked, starting the Freedom War by taking Neela hostage. Vreegon was able to clue Shiar into this fact over commlink, when he used a name from a previous adventure when they had worked together off planet. When he was forced to declare the Jedi outlaws, Shiar took them into her factory to hide and regroup. She also discovered the long lost droid R3, once belonging to Rulin Kahar in the hands of a Zeltron name Felton Zardini. Shiar recovered the droid and discovered from it that Jark's new apprentice was the brainwashed Jedi Master Karah. That set her to finishing a prototype she created months earlier to get it ready for production. She produced ten Gundark-class War Droids and mounted a rescue mission of the Grand Protector's family. They destroyed the mansion and the soldiers invading it in the process of the rescue, but the mission was a success. She freed Neela and the kids from the devices holding them hostage, then from the Luck of Corell, she and the Grand Protector led the battle to free Rodia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans